


Wrapped Around Like a Bow

by Cindymint



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Horny Aziraphale (Good Omens), Humor, Inappropriate Erections, Large Cock, Loss of Powers, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Penis Size, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Size Queen Aziraphale, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wet & Messy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindymint/pseuds/Cindymint
Summary: Crowley spends a little too much time adjusting his corporation in one sitting, and Hell punishes this by taking away his powers for a month...Unfortunately, he's also stuck with a particular addition that makes going about daily life a struggle.Thankfully Aziraphale soon finds out and is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 270





	Wrapped Around Like a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon, you got celestial/occult beings with the power to change their forms at will, it was gonna get written eventually

Crowley was sprawled over his bed, snapping his fingers continuously as he tried out different shapes and sizes of efforts. It'd been a very boring day, and atrocious Summer heat was wafting everywhere that wasn't the safety of his flat, so it left a lot of free time to experiment with new things. 

He was only half paying attention all the while, head slouching to the side as he used one hand to lazily scroll through his phone. He'd started out looking at videos of spiders, then hurricanes, and then he'd gotten a text from Aziraphale, who happened to send him a video of himself. It was innocent enough, just showing off a new vest in a slightly different shade of brown, but it'd gotten the demon curious for more. 

He'd replied with an eager, "Looks great!", then a, "why don't you step to the side a little, show me a different angle?", and from there it became somewhat of a fashion showcase. For Aziraphale anyway. For Crowley, it was more or less softcore porn, licking his lips whenever he stretched his arms up and out a little, watching the fabric roll up his tender belly. Once or twice he'd unbuttoned the vest to show the demon the inside of it, excited over a hidden inner pocket, and Crowley enjoyed that especially.

He glanced down at his current effort, snickering like a five-year-old at how large it was. _Excessive_ , girthy and long; he could hardly fit his hand around it. He decided to settle on it for the time being, getting too pent up to focus on miracles till he could give himself a good wank. 

"Why don't you bend over just a little bit? Let me see the fit better?" he texted, complete with a winking emoji, knowing full well the angel would most likely reply with retort and go back to tending to his store in a huff. 

He nearly flung the phone off the bed when he got a response, looking down to see a picture of him face-down over a table, smiling innocently into the camera. Crowley could barely see the curve his arse, the picture cutting off right around his waist, but he didn't have to. It was most likely the most explicit thing he'd ever seen, fully clothed and all, bent like an invitation to be fucked right on that hard surface. A text came a moment later, and he had to take a moment to process it: "I hope you're happy, it was hard to take a photo in this uncomfortable position!"

Crowley felt utterly blasphemous looking at such a sight, having been praising the nights where he could even catch a glance of Aziraphale's ankles. It wasn't that the concept of physical affection hadn't been discussed over their time spent dating, but well, after half an eternity of feeling ashamed just to lust for a single kiss, he had picked up a few bad habits. Their few attempts at making love so far had ended up in nervous laughter (mostly on his part) and a long cuddling session instead of a climax. 

The concept of sex in their case just seemed completely out of the question, though he was still reminding himself that it was all over now, he was allowed to touch his angel, but he felt wrong doing so anyway. Even imagining Aziraphale in just an undershirt and boxers would send him in search of a cold shower, sometimes (most of the time, now that he thought about it) it took even less than that. Sometimes it was just the way he talked, or walked, or an expression he made. Sometimes Crowley stared down at his own body in disbelief at how it could possibly decide that the present moment was the perfect time to spring a boner.

Regardless, he kept the phone up in front of his face as he started quickly jerking his cock, surprised at the sheer amount of precum the effort could produce. There was another text, then another, and each time Aziraphale was in a slightly different position, suggestively popping a tart into his mouth or angling the camera down between his thighs. Crowley wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve this, cursing into a pillow and shuddering at the most sinful of holy sights he'd ever seen.

He didn't know demons were capable of feeling shame for lusting, and though the angel was freely offering the pictures he wasn't sure he should even be allowed to look. Aziraphale didn't know what he was doing. Poor bastard was completely oblivious.

He was panting and groaning, hand dripping with a constant flow of precum, staring in amazement at how rigid his prick had gotten- and then he got a phone call. It wasn't from Aziraphale.

"Hmmm...what? Who's this?"

"Crowley, what in the name of Satan himself are you doing?!" came a familiar, unfriendly voice, yelling into the microphone in a way that scratched his eardrums. Great, Hell's loudest receptionist. The one he always seemed to be blessed with.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something...important. Can you call back later?"

"I don't need to explain shit to you after what you've done. You've been throwing miracles around like skipping stones, and-how the fuck did you manage to use three-hundred and thirty-seven in the span of ten minutes?!"

"Oh..."

"Says here you've been altering your corporation. What, are you not satisfied with your face? Is it not in line with the current fashion? Need to change it _three-hundred and thrity-seven_ times just to feel better about yourself?"

"...Yeah...my _face_...haven't been feeling it lately."

"Well I hope you're _feeling_ it right now because we're cutting you off for a month. Better be grateful we didn't drag you back here to fill out all this damned paperwork."

"What?! Hey, hold on-" The line went dead, and Crowley froze up. He looked down at his leaking effort, feeling his arousal slip away as panic replaced it with a cold snap.

*

"Crowley, please talk to me. You've been dead silent for a week now, and...I don't know, I suppose I'm just a little surprised you'd cut off our conversation so abruptly." Aziraphale sighed through the microphone, sounding pure and sweet as ever.

"Nothing's wrong angel, I'm just not feeling well. Hell's, er...been giving me a hard time." he winced at the unintentional pun, shoving a blanket over his legs as his cock sprung to life at the sound of the angel's voice. This effort was...different. Perhaps because he'd created it while there was so much lust flowing through his system at the time, but he'd been getting hard nonstop. Not only that, but the relief only lasted for a few minutes at best before it was popping right back up, demanding attention.

He couldn't fit in any of his usual, tight clothing, and had been lazing around in a long black robe for the most part. He'd tried on dresses and skirts with room enough for the addition, but even then his prick would be plainly visible, straining hard against the fabric. He couldn't go outside like this, especially not in front of Aziraphale, and had been going back over the pictures and videos he'd been sent in hopes that enough wanking could fix it.

He still had another three weeks to go before he could leave his flat, and his muscles were already stiff and sore from laying in bed like a pitiful bastard. At the very least it was good to hear the angel's voice, all concerned and caring. He could just imagine how he'd laugh if he saw him like this, but still grit his teeth and started rubbing as he thought of his face. Those soft pink lips that could do such terribly nice things...

"Oh, please tell me what's going on! I want to help you...want me to come over? I could bring some soup, or maybe a few slices of cake?" Crowley moaned away from the microphone, tearing his hand from his cock as his tried to speak. Aziraphale was much too naive for his own good, sounding as if he thought the demon had nothing but a common cold. The idea that he could catch an illness as a demon was much less ridiculous than his current reality, to be fair.

"No no, there's no need for that." He bit his tongue and told himself to _stop._ Maybe his body was just used to getting what it wanted, and if he ignored the demands long enough his arousal would simply go away. It was worth a try. "You've got work to do, I just need to wait this out."

"Crowley, you know you can tell me anything, don't you?" he spoke closer to the microphone, soft and sugary, attention directed solely on him. "I'm sure whatever's going on only needs a gentle touch." _Really?? Did you **have** to say **that** of all things?! _"I've got plenty of time to come over, and besides, you're more important to me than any of my books."

The demon growled and looked down. Despite his attempt to control himself, his prick was standing almost straight up, precum soaking through the sheets and bubbling on top. It ached and twitched, and he imagined Aziraphale making everything better. "Alright! Fine, just please do _something_." he groaned, tossing his head back and writhing. "Bring soup, bring anything, I don't care. I just want to _touch_ you."

There was a silence that lasted for a few moments, and Crowley thought the angel had heard the desperation in his tone and decided against coming, but then he heard a cheerful "Okay!" and the call dropped. 

He braced himself for a horrible night.

*

Crowley felt somewhat feverish by the time he heard Aziraphale's lighthearted greeting, walking through his flat and setting down a pile food containers next to his throne. He really had gone all out, carrying a big folded up blanket and a basket filled with who knows what when he padded over to the bedroom doorway. 

It might actually be a good idea to pretend to be sick, the demon thought. He could sound as choked and strange as he needed without giving anything away, hide under the covers and keep the angel from getting too close to him. Maybe Hell had somehow concocted a way for him to experience the demonic equivalent to a flu? Which just so happened to be deadly to angels? It was worth a try.

"Here we are, I've gathered just a few things I thought you might like." The demon waited while he sorted through the basket, throwing the blanket down on top of him- though he _really_ didn't need to feel any warmer right now. Tea, biscuits, a jar of honey and a little bottle of _lotion_ of all blasted things. Aziraphale really had thought of everything.

Crowley looked up at him from his place buried beneath the duvet, laying on his side and keeping his thigh wedged over his erection. It leaked onto his knee, and he cursed quietly.

"You poor thing, you look so flushed and sweaty." he leaned in and brought a palm to his forehead, concern hardly masking all his lovely features, his mere presence brightening the room around. "How is it possible for a demon to come down with a fever? This is most uncommon."

"I'd say..." he grumbled, rubbing his legs together for a bit of friction without thinking, and bit his lip hard to stop himself. "I'd suggest staying away. I don't know if angels can catch it, but it'd be best to stay safe."

"Nonsense, weren't you just asking me over the phone to touch you?" Crowley's hope simultaneously soared and sank, reminding himself over and over that the angel would mock him. A pure thing like him would never understand the sheer _immaturity_ that led to a mistake like this.

"Well...yes, but..."

"Crowley, you need to tell me exactly what's going on. I'm worried about you." he whispered, bending down to plant a kiss on his forehead. The touch made the demon shiver, and he tried to wriggle farther under the bedding despite how much he wanted Aziraphale closer. "What's Hell done to you? How can I help?"

"They...took away my powers, angel."

"What?! What do you mean? Oh dear Heavens, I-"

"No, no...just for a month. S'already been a week, so three more to go. I'm staying inside because...you know, there could be terrible danger out there if I can't defend myself. What if another demon decided today was the day to come get revenge for one time I'd pissed them off? What if a dog ran up and started gnawing on my leg? I can't heal, can't do much of anything really, cept' lie around and complain."

"That's just terrible! Those awful- why would they do this to you?"

"I sort of...overused my powers a little. Got em' real furious, so they decided to take away my privileges. It's happened one other time, but that was the incident in Wales." 

"Oh dear, oh dear, this is just horrible. What are you going to do?"

"Wait it out? I mean, there isn't much else I can do."

"I see. That...doesn't explain why you'd come down with a fever, though. Is that a side effect I'm not aware of?" 

"Not exactly, but look...I'm not in any pain nor danger, so why don't you jusssssssst-" he hissed out as Aziraphale started rubbing over his back and he unintentionally shifted a little too quickly. "Leave!"

"I couldn't possibly do that. Not while you're so vulnerable. Let me stay, I'll take care of you." The angel looked somewhat hazy in his daze of arousal, brows knitted as he looked down and cupped his face. "Please, Crowley. I love you. Let me help."

The demon almost came right then and there, gripping into the sheets and jerking his hips up. Aziraphale looked over him in confusion, catching a glimpse of what he was trying to cover. 

"Crowley? What's wrong?"

"My body's fucking _broken_ , angel." he growled, knees shaking and twitching, unable to pull them back together. The outline of his cock was clearly visible now, and the angel pulled back the covers before he could stop him. "Wait- _ **wait!"**_

"Oh. Oh my." His eyes opened wide, mouth parting slightly as he looked down. "Well. That wasn't what I was expecting."

"Don't you fucking _dare_ laugh. _Don't. You. Fucking. Dare."_

"I wouldn't _laugh_ , dear, not when you're on the verge of tears over this odd predicament. I don't see why is would make you feel feverish, though. What an odd symptom." Aziraphale was so casual about it the demon wanted to claw his own hair out, thinking maybe it would've been better if he did mock him after all. His pulse was rising as he was inspected, cock dripping and stiffening further, and the angel was just staring like he'd just found a new tartan-patterned trinket.

"I can't explain it, but...well, I was switching efforts, you see, and I think because I was...a little _excited_ at the time it sort of...did something."

"I don't understand."

"I've been like this all week."

"Like this? ... _Ohh_." he exclaimed, as if he'd just solved a fairly hard riddle, clapping his hands victoriously. "Have you tried using self-pleasure?" Those words knocked the air out of the demon, blushing furiously as he struggled to find a reply.

"What do you think?! Yes, I've _tried_ , and it helps for maybe a few minutes and then it just comes back again. I'm stuck with this comically sized prick for the rest of the month and I can't do shit about it!" he growled, covering his face with a palm. "I've never felt this fucking stupid in my life. If you only knew how lucky you are to be sexless right now..." Great, the last thing he needed was to be thinking about what Aziraphale may or may not be hiding in his trousers. It was none of his business. Then again, the angel was staring very plainly at his cock. It only seemed fair.

"Hmm...maybe I could help?" Crowley's eyes shot back to him, heat continuing to rise in his abdomen. "I've never tried adjusting someone else's corporation before, but it might work. I could try changing it back to normal?" _Oh._

"I doubt it. Besides, even if you did pull it off, there's still a chance Hell would find out. They don't know exactly what I did right now and I'm trying to get through this as quickly as I can so hopefully they'll _forget_ about the entire incident as soon as possible."

"I'm so sorry...there's got to be a way I can help." _Aziraphale, Aziraphale, why do you have to keep doing this to me?_

"M'afraid it's just going to be like this for a while. Don't see what you could possibly do." he lied.

"That's just terrible! Completely horrendous. May I ...try?"

"...Come again?" He could've sworn his _ears_ grew bigger at those words, not that he needed his body doing any more growing right now, anywhere. He swung his gaze over to look at the angel, who just smiled knowingly and leaned down to kiss him. The touch was gentle and sweet, a comfort that he'd been craving for a long time now, but he couldn't focus on it in the slightest when he felt Aziraphale starting to trail his hand downwards over his stomach. 

"Exactly!" 

"Wait, wait-hold on!"

"Don't want me to?"

"No, s'just... _fucking shit_ , you're really going to...?"

"If it's alright with you. This robe of yours is barely keeping it in. It's a little hard to focus on our conversation with it standing up so." The angel definitely wasn't wrong, his prick swinging out the second Aziraphale tugged the fabric slightly to the side. He stood in awe of it for a moment, and Crowley wanted to shrivel with embarrassment. "My _goodness_. You certainly are...well endowed."

"Angel-"

"Hush now, I'll take care of you. Relax back and let me help, dear." The demon couldn't fight his sweet words, flopping back down despite his tension and grabbing a pillow to cover his face. Aziraphale sat down on the bed, settling into a place by his side, and looked down at the effort. "You poor thing. It looks so red and sore. It must be hurting by now."

"You have no idea."

"Well, maybe another's touch is all you need. I hope I can help you feel better..." He tapped a finger on the head, surprised as it twitched, precum bubbling down the shaft. "My, this effort you've made is certainly responsive. I doubt this'll take very long." 

Crowley shuddered all over when Aziraphale wrapped a hand around his length- or tried to, finding out he couldn't reach fully around. He brought another hand over, cupping both sides and starting a light pumping motion. He brought them back to the tip, rubbing over it with his palms and chuckling as more precum leaked out, coating his hands. "So _big_...I have to admit, I'm rather impressed." Crowley would be lying if he said that comment didn't feel just a little bit proud, though he pushed away the thought and clutched into the sheets.

The demon was moaning, jerking, tossing his head from side to side in an effort to regain some sort of grip on his senses. His own touch could never be as good, as soft and gentle, the drag of tender flesh like water in the middle of a desert. Even the ring on the angel's finger felt good as it slid across, cold and metallic to burning hot skin.

His hands were dripping with precum now, and he worked them in unison to push up and down around the girth, squeezing and pulling intermittently. Crowley had never seen himself so hard, still trying to hold himself back out of shame. To think someone like _Aziraphale_ was doing this for him, an angel so perfect he could hardly stand him was bringing so much pleasure to his own sullied form. "Hm, looks like it's about to burst. Are you ready to let it all out, love?"

"I can't, I can't-" He apparently _could_ , because the next moment his cock was surging out a stream of cum so thick it coated both the angel's hands, the demon jerking and crying and moaning all the while. Aziraphale stared in amazement, mouthing words of encouragement to bring him through the high of pleasure.

"...There...you see? That wasn't so hard, was it?" _Again, **not** the word to be using right now. _"Oh my, I didn't know you could even produce this much. Extraordinary." He sounded a little breathless, either because he was tired from gripping such a heavy member or was surprised by how wet his hands were now.

"Angel, you are _such_ a _bastard..._ " he glared down at Aziraphale- though mostly at his prick, which had hardly changed at all. "See? Nothing helps. I mean that felt... _amazing_ , don't get me wrong, but..."

"Alright, so we just have to work a little more to get it fixed!" he said resolutely, and he would've looked completely adorable and innocent if his hands weren't dripping with warm spend. The bed was already a mess, a long line of cum on the blankets beneath them. Aziraphale noticed and snapped his fingers, miracling away the remains. "I'll go get some towels, alright? I think we have a long way to go yet."

*

Aziraphale was settling some blankets and towels down on the mattress, humming under his breath ever so casually. Crowley stood sheepishly by the nightstand, prick standing up rigidly in front of him under the robe that he attempted to hide it with, and he had no idea what to do with himself. He felt like a slave to the angel's commands, knowing he only wanted what was best for him, and he wouldn't be able to refuse anyway. 

"We'll try my mouth next, alright?" The words zapped Crowley out of his trance, pulling his eyes away from the angel's arse that was bent slightly over the bed, mentally slapping himself.

"Ngk, **_what?!"_**

"I've heard of humans doing this all the time, silly. Just like in Rome. It's rather common practice, and I hear it feels quite nice. Unless you'd prefer not to..."

"I...er...didn't say _that_...I mean, it is worth a try, but..."

"Then come sit down, would you? You've got to position yourself over the towels so you don't get anything on the floor again. I mean, I could just miracle away every mess you make but seeing as Hell punished _you_ for overusing them...should I risk it?"

"No, I get it..." he sighed, trying to sound calm even though he was pretty sure he just swallowed his own tongue when he clamped his jaw together. His legs felt like jello, wobbling as he tried to walk back to the bed. "Angel, look...you don't have to do this. I know we're friends, we're lovers, but that doesn't mean you have to help me with this. S'not going to last forever."

"I know that, but I'm more than happy to assist you. You look so glum, and I just want everything to feel better. If you'd really prefer that I leave you alone, tell me. Tell me how I can make this easier for you." It wasn't as if Crowley had never pictured what it'd be like to have his angel do such things, but under the circumstances it seemed rather unfair. He felt like Aziraphale was only taking pity on him, that he wasn't doing any of this because he really wanted to. Sexual pleasure was an aspect of living on Earth that he'd wanted to explore with the angel when and if he felt ready. As if anyone was ever actually _ready_ for things like this. There was no exam to study for, no lines to rehearse- well, except the ones from his countless day dreams, but they weren't exactly suitable for the given situation.

Crowley's face burned as he shifted on the bed, ending up with his legs folded under himself and to the side. He stretched his arms out behind him, gripping the sheets, taking a long breath to relax his pounding heart. 

Aziraphale followed, copying his stance and wriggling till he was in front of the demon, looking down primly at the utterly ridiculous display. "There now, I wonder if I can..." Crowley jerked back as soon as the angel started closing in, almost afraid of the amount of pleasure he was going to feel at the mercy of those lips. "Dear, you're making this a little difficult for me." he huffed, as though slighted, taking ahold of the demon's hips, hands gripping on either side and shoved his mouth down around him before Crowley couldn't even squeak a protest.

And he did squeak. He did a lot more than that. He wailed and cried and growled, jerking and bucking his hips in a frenzy. This continued for a good half minute till Aziraphale lifted himself back up and crossed his arms, glaring slightly. "Crowley, I didn't even get past your _head_." He seemed so casually upset, as if the beast was withholding a cup of tea from him and making a general nuisance of himself. Hearing him say the word "head" in this kind of context- and Aziraphale's irritated tone- made Crowley's cock jump, and he worried he'd come before he could even feel the sensations he'd been desperate to experience from the angel throughout his life.

"I'm sorry, _fuck_...I really didn't mean to. I'm just... over-sensitive like this. Please don't stop." The apology seemed to satisfy the angel, shrugging before bending back down.

"I suppose I went a little too fast then. Maybe I should just focus on using my tongue for a bit, go the perimeter...can I even fit all this in my mouth? Hmm..." He sounded as though he was pondering over a science project, squinting and rubbing his chin in contemplation. Crowley was the concoction of chemicals ready to explode.

"Angel, get back, I'm going to-" He grabbed Aziraphale's head and shoved his face up against his cock, crying out in a sob of pleasure, gushing what felt like an entire day's worth of tension all in a few thick spurts...right onto the angel's face. 

He couldn't speak for a moment, absolutely mortified. Aziraphale's eyes were squeezed shut, cum dripping off his cheeks and forehead and- well, everywhere. Rosy cheeks were stained with the milky substance, and he was glad for the towels because the surface below was a mess. Everything that wasn't caught on the angel had spilled to the sides, and he couldn't do a thing to get rid of the evidence before Aziraphale wiped his eyes and blinked them back open. 

"So early?" his voice sounded...disappointed. He wasn't furious, wasn't about to wail about how terrible Crowley was, he was just visibly downcast. His hair was sticky, spikes around the corners where cum caught in his fringe, and the demon's effort enjoyed the sight _very_ much, unfortunately.

Crowley hadn't shut his mouth the entire time, watching dumbly while the angel slid a finger up his sopping chin and sucked it into his mouth. He closed his eyes thoughtfully, seemingly swirling his tongue around to catch the flavor, before popping his finger back out with a contented hum. "I've always wondered what it tastes like. I had no idea it'd be so warm..."

The demon didn't have a moment to process his embarrassment and the sheer amount of arousal he was feeling all at once, hardly feeling any relief whatsoever as Aziraphale cupped his prick by the base and slipped his lips over the head. 

He grabbed the angel's hair, moaning so loud he could swear the room was making an echo. "Angel!" his voice was so high he could barely recognize it, choked with lust and brimming with anticipation for the next orgasm that was already brewing at the feeling of papillae dragging along his shaft. He could tell Aziraphale was straining himself just to get the tip in, jaw stretching wide and twitching as he managed to make it another inch along. "Angel! _Angel!"_

The angel wasn't listening to his pleas, or perhaps they were encouragements. Perhaps he didn't know what to do with his vocal cords right now and yelling the name in a senseless mewl made more sense than sitting there and waiting for Aziraphale to make him come apart. Or just come. It was the same thing at the moment.

Aziraphale looked focused, trying to force himself just a little further, but in the end he couldn't get past the middle of his shaft, finally sighing when he realized. Crowley thought maybe, just maybe if neither of them moved for the next few minutes, things would somehow be alright. He wouldn't collapse into himself like a fucking wrecking ball of hormones.

Then he started pulling back off. Crowley tossed his head back, growling and snarling while Aziraphale tugged and pushed with a mouth locked around his length, the scrape of teeth not so much painful as furthering him along at an alarming pace. A mixture of cum and yet another stream of precum glazed the angel's lips like a very rich cream, dripping onto the towels. 

"You're-an absolute- _bastard!!"_ he groaned, thrusting his hips to help the angel along as he kept a rather slow pace, the thick girth continuing to slow his movements dispute the amount of slickness the was around his mouth. He looked concentrated, clumsy and messy with his movements as Crowley had always imagined. 

The beast didn't need to wait much longer, his next sentence a long stream of moans that wouldn't subside till he didn't have any breath left in his lungs. The surroundings were blocked out from his senses, the only thing he noticed was Aziraphale. That's all he felt, all he heard, all he wanted.

Aziraphale held on firmly when the demon came, his mouth filled within seconds of the barrage, like a dam had broken loose. Crowley's mind was completely gone, feeling the warm mouth around him constrict and soften, then the angel's gentle hums of approval as he finished. 

"I think that went rather nicely, don't you? I think the arousal went down...a little?" He finally spoke a few minutes later, sliding back off with some effort. There wasn't quite as much of a mess this time, a few thick droplets of spend lining his chin and dribbling down to the towels. The realization hit Crowley a moment later that he'd swallowed everything down, and was patting his lips dry with a handkerchief like he'd just finished a meal. The rim of his mouth was nearly red, swollen and moist from use. 

The demon didn't pause to watch a moment longer, ripping himself off the bed and twisting back up in his robe as much as he could. "Yeah? Well, great- I need to- shower."

*

Aziraphale was situated comfortably on the bed when the demon came back, hugging a pillow against his chest as his smiled up at him warmly. "Ready for bed?" Quite the opposite, in fact. Crowley wasn't sure if he'd ever been so awake in his existence, knowing the angel was completely aware of the bulge straining against the towel around his waist. The freezing cold shower had done nothing but make Crowley's teeth chatter. "You must be so tired. Mind if I spend the night? I promise I won't keep you up with my reading. I'll actually take a nap with you, just this once."

"Of course." he sighed, grabbing his roomiest pajamas from a dresser and throwing them on before he could make any more of an idiot of himself. "Why would I mind? We sleep at each other's places all the time." 

"Well, I just hope I'm not outstaying my welcome. I realize I've been a bit forward, acting without considering your comfort." He chuckled at that, as if the past few hours had been nothing but a casual little tea party among friends and he'd brought too much sugar. Crowley didn't bother answering, shuffling in beside him and angling his hips far away so no part of him would touch the angel except his arms, which snugly wrapped around his shoulders. "I pray you wake up tomorrow feeling perfectly at ease. Maybe if you're all better, we can go out for crepes!"

"Yeah, yeah...that definitely makes two of us. Well, goodnight angel- and thank you. I mean- just...thank you." That had to top the list of the most idiotic sentences he could've come up with for their situation, but Aziraphale seemed content with it, placing a kiss on his hand and closing down his eyelids. 

*

"Hmmm...dear..." Aziraphale mumbled, voice groggy with sleep as he patted the demon's head. 

"Mmmhg...mhff?" All he smelled was his angel, warm, soft, his neck a pillow in its own right. He kissed at it groggily, yawning deep and letting his teeth rest down on the tender skin as his jaw closed again.

"Your...appendage." _Oh_. He realized with a jolt that he'd started grinding forward in his sleep, his cock having popped out from his pajamas without much trouble. Right now it was wedged right in the cleave of Aziraphale's pants, leaving a slick line of precum that sank into the fabric. He shot backwards. 

" _Fuck_ , _fuck_ \- shitting Hell, I'm am so sorr-" The angel silenced him with a small kiss, reaching down to give his effort a few soft rubs. 

"Why do you keep apologizing, love? There's nothing to be sorry for. Need to let it out again?" Crowley glared down at his body, swearing to punch himself senseless later for betraying his mind like this.

"S'the middle of the night, and I can't possibly ask for anything else." he quickly stammered, beginning to sit up. "You've done so much for me, and I haven't offered a thing in return." Aziraphale caught his wrist, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Crowley, I was wondering when you were going to mention that..." His smile was growing, and he was guiding the demon's hand onto his stomach, leading it down his abdomen. The skin was warm, tender and chubby, he could tell even through the horribly modest pajama shirt. "I think there's a way we can both feel good at the same time, hm? Want to give it a try?"

The noise the beast made couldn't have been human, because for a moment Aziraphale's eyes flashed with amusement, leaning up to press their lips together while he let Crowley feel over the outline of his own effort. It was barely noticeable beneath the fabric, but the demon jumped at the contact nonetheless. 

"Angel, you- really want to?!"

"I hardly see why not. I must admit that I've been feeling a tad left out, seeing you have all the fun. The sounds you've been making...it must feel very nice indeed." He relaxed backwards into the pillows, tugging Crowley right along with him, coaxing him on top while he kissed him. "I can't remember the last time I was so jealous of my hands..."

"Wai...hm?" he struggled to speak or think, words swallowed up as Aziraphale helped his fingers explore the shape of him beneath soft cotton. "Jealous of...hands? I'm not jealous of any hands."

"Oh, you'll see. Ah, I think I've been patient quite long enough!" His voice was little more than a whine, miracling away his clothes in an instant while he eagerly spread his legs wide and bit softly into the beast's lips. Crowley didn't have much time to even begin to process the sight, "I believe you have a nice little reward for me, hm? Well, _little_ isn't the word I'd use for it." Crowley was stumped as he listened and looked down at him, the realization hitting him a few moments later like a punch to the stomach- though somehow he enjoyed it.

"Aziraphale, what do you-" The angel slid a finger up Crowley's prick, licking his lips. He looked completely entranced as he stared at it, eyes filled with covet.

"What, you made something so alluring just to keep it to yourself? I believe the bible has a bit to say about sharing..." The demon had been keeping his gaze firmly set on Aziraphale's face, hesitantly letting it drop down and see what the angel was having him pet. It was a cock like his own, though _much_ smaller. Petite and pink, just a few inches tall, in fact, and while he'd like to believe he was above moaning directly in Aziraphale's mouth, well... that's exactly what happened.

" _Fuck_ , angel..."

"Hush now, hush now...just let me have it. I've done well to please you, haven't I? Can you do this for me?" He took hold of Crowley's effort, heavy and hot, and started leading it up between the crease of his arse. "I've been waiting for this all day, you know. Can I be blamed? Making something so wonderfully _big_ , how could I possibly resist?"

"For fuck's sake, quiet down before I come again!" he snarled, biting down into the tender skin on the angel's neck. He responded with a grateful moan, pushing himself up to meet the demon's cock as he started grinding down on him. The two were lined up, and seeing both efforts contrasting against each other sent chills of arousal through them both, Aziraphale's torso soon coated in a slick film of precum dripping down from above. 

"I'm not even going to try being patient, just give it to me already!" the angel whined, like the greedy thing he was. Crowley certainly wasn't going to refuse. "I've been waiting and waiting...oh, why didn't you just bend me over the bed and claim me the moment I walked in? I would've let you, I would've begged you for it, and you could've had me all day. All week. The entire month...save a few breaks for snacks and tea of course." The beast slipped an experimental finger inside, feeling how warm and stretched he'd left himself in preparation. Whether he'd simply used a miracle a moment before or touched himself while Crowley was sleeping, he didn't know. Knowing how eager his angel was, that was the last straw.

Crowley was already starting to push before he could consider responding, precum trickling down around the ring of muscle in a steady flow. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? Aziraphale, my body is literally going to explode if you keep talking like that. You're an _angel_ , please have mercy." He grabbed Aziraphale's thighs and pushed them wider, staring down at his eyes with near-crazed lust. "You're absolutely sure? No second thoughts? None at all?"

"Oh, I hardly know...let me think a moment...After all this begging for it, perhaps my opinion has suddenly changed for no reason..." he sighed, pressing himself upwards all the while, lacing his lips over Crowley's chin. The demon forced out a laugh despite his tension and shoved forward, burying the head inside with a loud, wet pop. He gasped at the blanket of heat, straining his eyes closed to savor the incredibly tight sensation while he listened to the angel groan and shudder with satisfaction. "There...right there...my goodness, how are we ever going to fit it all inside?" His words were leaking amusement, batting his lashes like a fair maiden about to be deflowered. Might as well be, Crowley thought, looking down to make sure there was enough slickness to work with. 

He really shouldn't have, seeing just much Aziraphale had _stretched_ for the addition. His body was wrapped around it like a neat little bow, his own effort swelling and to the side, the tiniest droplet of precum on the tip in comparison to his own. Crowley's mind blanked out for a solid minute while he waited for the angel to relax further, letting his voice drift out as nothing more than a slow and unfiltered groan, a pure expression of his desire. 

"Please, tell me this doesn't hurt?"

"Only a little, but I promise you I absolutely _adore_ this ache. I've been waiting to feel it ever since I imagined you stuffing me with it." Those words knocked the breathe out of the beast, forcing him to buck his hips forward a little, burying his tip further. "I want _all_ of it, Crowley. I know how much you need this as well, I can see it right now as you look at me. I can feel it too." He gave the slightest wiggle with his hips, and the minuscule movement was enough to make the demon snarl. "There's no need to hold back. I promise you, I can handle anything."

"You strike an awfully dangerous offer there, angel." As if fulfilling a silent promise, he began shoving his hips forward without mercy, able to get about half his length inside before sliding out and repeating with a slightly harder thrust the next second.

"You must be joking..." Aziraphale panted between strikes, eyes tightly squeezed shut, stretching his thighs wider open. "That's all you've got? I'm an _angel of the lord_ , and this is the best you can give me? I want _more_." Crowley wanted to respond with an equally horrendous tease, but remembered he couldn't simply will an orgasm to wait till he'd had time to let out a snarky remark. He had to work fast, satisfy the angel as best he could before it took him. 

He only growled and pulled out just long enough to grab one of the angel's legs, hoisting it up over his shoulder. He had more space this way, more mobility to hang onto Aziraphale as he slammed inside. The smaller effort was standing rigid, bobbing in time with his thrusts. "Now _that's_ more like it. Do I feel good, dear? Am I helping you feel better?" He added with a sly grin, "Surely you could go just a little deeper though...you shouldn't worry, stretch me out as much as you need. Split me right open, okay?" 1

Crowley leaned down and kissed him before he could utter another phrase that would undo him, strip away his control till he was nothing but a driving force meant to please Aziraphale alone. He _kept talking_ though, whispering things in a such high and sweet voice that was rich with lust, demanding; in return, Crowley pushed. He kept pushing, sinking in, clawing into the sheets till they tore.

He didn't pull back out before he'd pushed all the way in, till the angel's had accepted him completely. He paused and held the pressure there, staring at Aziraphale's gaping mouth, his look of pleasured shock. Neither of them could speak, neither of them could breath. 

Then he started moving again. The angel evidently wasn't ready this time, crying open-mouthed into the room and grabbing a pillow for dear life, resigning to the incredibly forceful, _deep_ thrusts that had the bed post knocking back against the wall. Crowley had never known this kind of urgency to _take_ , to _possess_ , to grind himself down so deeply and know Aziraphale was going to love every second of it. 

He cupped the angel's effort and began rubbing, able to fit the entire thing in the palm of his hand, biting into his ear and growling loud enough for him to hear it. He felt every twitch, jolt, tremble, and he slid his tongue around while Aziraphale fell through into a shuddering orgasm. He didn't move for a moment, hearing those sweet moans tumble out, completely breathless. His.

Being a demonic entity after all, he didn't give Aziraphale much time to recover before he was moving again, pushing his the angel's knees so far down he was practically folded in half. It took a few more deep thrusts before he was hissing through a climax that gripped him hard. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling wetness surge around him, filling the angel to the very core with his own scorching heat. He slumped down and panted against Aziraphale's neck, a few weak snarls slipping out from the residual shocks. "Angel...angel...are you okay?" 

Aziraphale certainly didn't look displeased. His eyes were completely dazed out, head tilted to the side as he let himself drool most uncharacteristically, like he'd just woken up from a lovely slumber. Crowley still took his time sliding out, glancing down every few seconds to make sure he wasn't going too fast. He was already chiding himself for letting his lust get the best of him, using the angel like some kind of toy to satisfy his own needs, but Aziraphale kept grinning up at him and making pleasured little sighs and whimpers.

He hesitated when he finally got to the head, taking a deep breath to brace himself as it popped out and cum gushed all around it and onto the towels. Aziraphale looked _used_ , the space where his cock had been plunging in so mercilessly now a deep shade of red, stretched wide and open. The angel had taken everything without a single complaint, encouraging him through every forceful thrust, and still had the energy to smile so sweetly up at him.

"Aziraphale..." he croaked, moving as softly as he could to gather a clean towel up and pat along the angel's thighs, slowly moving towards the center. "I've gone too far. Please tell me I haven't hurt you?"

"Oh dear, you really do worry too much. I meant it when I said I could handle you..." even as he spoke so confidently, he winced when Crowley shifted the towel around his arse, working with as much care as he could to begin cleaning the sticky mess he'd made of his angel. "It was just as satisfying as I'd imagined, you know. I think I might just have you keep that effort after this month's over. I've grown to like it quite a lot."

"Angel, still I-" His voice was cut off when his phone started to buzz on a nightstand, jolting him out of his trance. "Who-what son of a _bastard_ -" 

He nearly broke the phone when he picked it up, paling when he saw the caller I.D. "Oh...calling again so soon? What, have I been using too many miracles again? Don't see how I could've pulled that off..." Aziraphale grinned and hugged a pillow, hiding his smile behind it and making a small shushing motion with his finger.

"Shut your maw, Crowley. Look, you got lucky this time, okay? You're needed for an assignment this week, and you've been granted early release from your punishment." The demon blinked, unable to come up with a response. "No need to thank me. Believe me, nobody wanted this to happen, you slimy bastard. Just don't fuck around with your powers again and there won't be any problems, got it?"

"...Yeah, I got it." The call ended, and he didn't dare look at Aziraphale's composure quickly cracking into amusement. "Don't. Don't you _dare_ say a word." The angel just continued to smile and looped his around around Crowley's neck, pulling him in for another kiss. 

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**Author's Note:**

>   1. And in that moment the author cackled as they secured their own place in Hell [ ▲ ]
> Shoutout to the bird that's been chirping loudly outside my window from 12-5am every night. You've really helped me stay awake to write this buddy :3 (I would destroy your entire life if I knew who you were, you tiny feathered fu-) Anyway thanks for reading ya'll!



End file.
